youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Genderbent (Dr. Who Fanfiction)
Back by much popular demand. DISCLAIMER: This might not be accurate but it would be really cool if their was this alternate universe. Opening scenes "Doctor, where exactly are we going?" Clara asks, tapping her foot for an answer. "I don't know." "You are flying me somewhere I don't know?" He pauses and then replies "Yes." Clara sighs and sits down. "Any ideas?" "Well, the rift is a little bit I don't know messed up right now. I could bend the universe to go to a relative dimension." "Oh my god, Doctor! Why is the TARDIS shaking?" "I don't know a lot of things Clara, but please be quiet!" He pulls a blue handle and smiles. "Whoever thought I would need those boringers?" "A...what?" "Stabilizers." "Oh." "And you've landed! It never ceases to amaze me. Let's go check this random place out shall we? It could be the Ood, The Weeping Angels, Daleks, who knows what creature could be out there?" He opens the door, the door replying with a squeak, London. "Just plain old London? Why would she take me here?" "I don't know." A brown haired woman approaches wearing a red lined shirt, a long Victorian skirt, suspenders and a bow tie. "Oh, why hello there Sir and umm.." "Clara." "Yes Clara and you sir, but why are you in my police box?" -opening theme plays- "Your police box?" The Doctor scoffs. "Yes, sir I am The Doctor, why are you kidding around with me?" She frowns at them and then straightens her bow tie. "Why are you wearing a bow tie?" "Bow ties are cool sir, now please I don't have time for this." "Really? Then how come you see yourself in front of you?" "No I see an odd man who was in my police box." "You realize your arguing with yourself Doctor," Clara smiles. "No I'm not." Both Doctors say at the same time. Clara starts laughing. "Oh shut up, you are not me and I'm not you." "Oh come on." He pulls out a watch. "Does this look like yours?" "I..I don't know." "Pull it out and let me see." She nervously pulls out a fob watch and places it into his hands. "Thank you." He smiles. He looks at them both very closely and then laughs. "They're exactly the same." Next Scenes "No they are not!" She snatches the watch from the Doctor's hands. "Don't run away from the truth!" "I can do whatever I want, I've lived for over nine hundred years. And it's never affected me! Even if we were the same, you run away from the truth too. Let me ask you, what's your name?" He leans closer to her and whispers something in her ear. "My name..." He nods slowly. "Then how could you be here? Wouldn't we create a paradox or something?" "I don't know. But don't ever touch my hand. Ever. I don't want to lose anyone else." "So you are lonely too." "Oh shut up." "Don't deny it." She smirks. "Well, should we go fight crime, Doctors?" Clara smiles. "Whatever. Let's go." She answers quickly afterwards. "So, Doctor, what brings you here?" "I don't know, she sorta, kinda, took me here." "Oh..yes." "So any trouble around here?" "Just same old London. Fish and chips, or should I say custard, and tea." "Well, then I better get going." "Not yet. There might be something exciting!" "Nope, nothing exciting." She drags him into the street. "Find something." "Well..there's stores, another TARDIS.." Nothing. "Look closer." "Statues." He shrugs. "Wait...statues. Weeping angels! Old enemies..." "Yes, do you have your screwdriver?" "Never don't." "Great," She laughs. "Let's see what they are up too!" Category:Fan fiction